On the Brightside
by BeccaMuse9
Summary: Toris listening to Alfred and Natalya have sex through the wall. His imagination is very vivid.. Rated M for sex, but not PWP. AmeBel with One-sided LietBel. Based on Mr. Brightside by the Killers.


**((A/N)): This is just... This was an idea that I had. I'm not very sorry for it. I'm a little sorry, but not really.**

**Basically... Toris is just listening to Alfred plow Natalya through the wall. And he's in love with her. I'm basically just torturing Toris for the hell of it.**

**Also this is pretty explicit, hence the M rating.**

**Based on 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers.**

**[WARNINGS]: Sex but no PWP. Voyeurism. Language too maybe?**

**(Disclaimer): I do not own Hetalia or anything by the Killers.**

* * *

He buried his head in his pillow, begging for it to end. Those moans and gasps were too much to bear. Toris hugged his knees to his chest and covered his ears as his eyes shut tight, blocking out everything. But it didn't help. He could still hear her though the walls.

"Al-Alfred!"

The mumbled words and moans in Belarusian were mixed with kind English words as the strong man kissed down her body lovingly.

Toris couldn't do it. Every night. Every night he had to listen to that American defile the woman of his dreams. But what was worse than hearing that man's movements, were the screams and moans of sheer bliss coming from the beauty that he could never touch. Natalya, the one girl he had ever kissed, the one woman that resided in his mind, loved another. And what fool wouldn't love her in return?

No matter what the Lithuanian did, it was never enough. He'd tried to be manlier, but she'd laughed at his poor excuses for biceps. He'd tried to be kind, only to have knives thrown at his face. He'd even tried to ignore her, learning very quickly that Natalya was far more capable of playing that game and could hold a grudge for years.

Now all he wanted was her, and that was the only thing he couldn't have.

**X~X~X**

"What are you looking at?"

Those words brought him out of his thoughts as he stared at the gorgeous woman reading in the parlor. "M-Me..?" Toris pointed at himself, his hazel eyes wide with shock, "I-I… I'm not looking at anything!"

Natalya's eyes narrowed as her book snapped shut on the table and she stood from her chair, approaching him quickly. "You were looking at something." Her eyes were cold and yet they filled him with so much warmth. "Perhaps you were only waiting for me to glance up so that you could speak without me? To ask if I want tea, da?"

A giddy smile spread across his face as Natalya offered him an out, "Yes! Yes, that was it."

"You gave me tea not half an hour ago." The Belarusian gestured to the tea cup on her table as proof.

Oh… She was good. Catching him in a lie to trip him up. And it worked. "I-I… W-Well.."

Natalya's perpetual scowl turned into a slightly amused expression as she watched him flounder. "I'll give you one last chance, Toris… What were you looking at?"

His gaze fell to his shoes as he mumbled, "Y-You, Miss Natalya."

Her movements were silent. Not quiet, but completely soundless. With his eyes still fixed on the floor, Toris didn't even realize how close she had come until her soft, pink lips pressed against his. The kiss only lasted moments before Natalya stepped away and whispered, "I was looking at you too."

The woman backed away, picking up her book before walking out of the room just as quietly, leaving behind a befuddled man. Toris opened his mouth to speak. No words came, though even if by some miracle he had been able to form intelligible sentences, there was no one to hear them.

"Sweet." When Toris was finally capable of speech, this was the only word the drifted from his lips. "Sweet…" Her lips had tasted of berries and tea and… sweet.

**X~X~X**

It was only a kiss... Yes, he'd seen her before that, noticing her astounding beauty as he walked through the halls or watching her while he cleaned the house. But it had been different before, only a silly little crush on a cute girl. After the kiss, everything had changed. It was only a kiss, how had turned into love? How did it end up like this?

Toris exhaled, relief washing through him as he lifted his head and heard nothing. The bed springs no longer squeaked and the moans of pleasure from his love were silenced, replaced by soft murmurings that he could not quite hear the words to. They must have finished.

In his vivid imagination, he saw it all. Alfred held her close, pressing soft kisses to her slightly sweaty brow as he ran his fingers through her silk hair. Natalya purred at the attention, her body still fuzzy from the endorphin high, as she pulled his bare body closer to hers. Her pale, luminescent skin shone in the dim light, the thin blanket leaving nothing to the imagination as it slipped down and exposed her supple breasts. The soft mounds moved with her as she shifted up, kissing her American's lips. Words in kind Belarusian floated from her own, pink and plump, before she rested back against his shoulder.

A small smile graced those lips only to disappear when the man spoke. "I have to leave, Natty..."

Toris's eyes flew open as he realized that these words hadn't been in his mind. Pressing his ear to the wall, he heard their faint conversation.

"What..? No. Alfred.. Please don't go."

"I have to. You know how your brother feels about us. He hates me more than..." There was a quiet laugh, "More than he loves Vodka. If he knew that I was here..."

"But he doesn't! Vanya still thinks that I'm... uhh.. innocent."

"A virgin?" Toris was repulsed by the teasing in the American's voice, but Natalya did not feel the same way.

She giggled softly and there was the sound of a little hand hitting the man's chest gently. "Stop it! I was one before I met you. So... his belief is not that far off."

"Uhhh... Yeah! It's _really_ far off. Sorry to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure you can't be considered a virgin anymore, sweetheart. I've been doing things to that body that would make your brother faint."

"... Right after he killed you."

Next came the unmistakably sound of that gorgeous woman's lips meeting that repugnant man's. There was silence for a while, but Toris still listened intently, trying to keep his mind from wandering. But it was no use.

They lips moved together, perfectly in sync as her soft ones are pressed against his rougher ones. Without hesitation, his tongue slipped out, licking across her lips and tasting the amazing world those possessed. Her sweet lips parted and they tongues rubbed against each other before his disappeared into her mouth, claiming it as his own before the tables were turned. She was feisty, pressing her naked body against his as she pushed his tongue back into his mouth. A fierce battle began as the room heated up. Lips, tongue, teeth. Caresses, touches, gasps.

"Please don't leave.."

Toris was pulled out of such thoughts as he heard Natalya speak and realized that they'd broken their short kiss minutes ago.

"I don't want to."

"Then don't. Stay here with me.. Please, Alfred."

There was a sigh and Toris shut his eyes, hating the American more than anything in the world.

"Anything for you, Natty."

No. No… Stop it. She's not yours, no matter how many times you sleep over, she's not yours. Natalya was his. Jealousy clawed at his heart as he heard them shift in the bed, moving closer together. She was his, his love. Though the Belarusian slept with another, she would be his. In his mind, Toris saw them together; a bashful Natalya looked away with pink cheeks as his own hand slipped behind her, unclasping her bra and revealing the spoils of his long years of torture.

"_I never meant to hurt you."_

The Natalya in his head spoke only kind words, while her actual counterpart had broken his fingers. His lips parted slightly as he whispered to her, "I know… I know you would never cheat." Toris's eyes opened, leaving his beloved in a dark room in his mind before listening again as the noises from the other room grew.

Sheets shifted and there was a slight moan followed by a breathy, "Does this mean you're staying?"

The American gave a low growl and a moment later Natalya's breath hitched and she moaned louder than before. "Did that answer your question..?" The woman gave no response other than another high moan and the muttered Belarusian word for 'more'.

Toris felt his cheeks heat up as he listened to Natalya's pleas and moans, only growing louder when Alfred finally gave her what she begged for. His mind, only in his mind did he see these things. But his mind was a filthy one.

Alfred moved closer to his love, cradling her small body in his arms as she moved and writhed with pleasure under him. The man's hand moved in and out of her, fingers curling inside as his love cried out and cursed in a high voice. His fingers slipped away and Natalya mumbled her disappointment. Alfred pulled her nearer, moving on top of her and looking down into her gazed violet eyes. With a slow, steady thrust, he pushed inside of her and let out a low groan as the woman gripped the bed sheets and the two became one.

Their bodies moved in sync, every touch and moan heightened to a mind numbing point. As their lips met and they felt each other's need grow to the point of near explosion, they embraced and muttered 'I love you's. They released together in a beautiful display of love and raw passion, their sweaty bodies combining in the pleasure they gave one another.

Golden hair hanging in a frame around his face, Alfred looked down at her and kissed her lips softly as he pulled out, suppressing a small whimper from her at the action. Gently, he held her close and stroked her hair as they panted for breath. They lay in one another's arms for a long time, their eyes closed and their silence peaceful.

"Natty…" he whispered in reverence, unable to believe that she was his.

"Alfred," she echoed with the same adoration.

Toris finally opened his eyes, gritting his teeth at the scene. Whether this had happened or not, the moans in the other room had finally ceased. Letting out a sigh, he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes again as he tried to ignore the boiling in the pit of his stomach and the tightness in his boxer shorts. Her moans, he wanted to do that. He wanted to have her, every part of her. And he wanted her to scream his name like she did for Alfred.

But he would never have that. He would never have her pale, supple body pressed up against him in a delicious combination of lust and love. He would never kiss her again. … It was only a kiss.

* * *

**((A/N)): THANK YOU GUYS FOR DEALING WITH ALL MY BULLSHIT! I LOVE YOU! :3**


End file.
